


The Bottom of this Bottle

by GalacticTwink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Both of them, Drinking, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up, Selfcest, riverway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Ly only remembered one number.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere's Squip/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Squipcest
Kudos: 16





	The Bottom of this Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the year off with some Riverway!
> 
> 2river - River  
> Bway- Ly

I hold my glass up again, the bottle clicking against it as the bartender fills it up for me. I knock it down, the fifth burning just as much as the first four and not tasting any better.

I cough, nearly breaking a second shot glass but catching it before it hits the counter. The small cup shakes this time when I tilt it up for another, the man behind the bar’s expression blurring as he leans closer. 

“Last one for the night, okay buddy? I can call you an Uber if you need one, on me.” I shake my head, hair falling over my face making a ginger curtain for me to get through to throw back my last drink. God, that shit tastes like bug spray. The glass hits hard against the bar when I put it down, swaying in my seat as I struggle to free my phone from my jeans. 

I stare down at the screen. Password. Password. What’s my password? I slide my finger across the dots, drawing a pattern that it didn’t like. I try again. And again. A timer replaces the tile, counting down the lockdown time I have left. Well, damn. 

“Use mine.” the bartender slides his phone across the table, already unlocked and ready for a phone number. I punch one in without thinking, holding the blocky phone up to my ear and waiting. I wonder who it’ll be. My mom, maybe. I probably know her phone number. Or my roommate, he’s probably still up with his girlfriend. And he asked me to clear out so he should-

“What?” my heart sinches in my chest, a gruff voice answering the line. I squeak, my throat going dry before I can muster up even a word. “Who is this? You’d better have a damn good reason for waking me up at three-” “River?” my voice shakes, the receiver going silent. Did he hang up on me? Why did I call him, why couldn’t I forget his stupid number and his stupid face and never think about him again?

“Ly? Are you okay?” I can hear him moving around on the other end, the phone crackling as he moves it around. I wonder if he still sleeps naked. No, no, I shouldn’t think about that. I need to hang up. I can catch an Uber home, I don’t need him anymore. 

“Hi River~ Did I wake you up?” I giggle, mind going straight back to my ex’s pyjamas. I know, I can just ask him. “What are you-” “Are you drunk?” River interrupts me, his voice so smooth and perfect. “Mmmaybe,” he sighs. “Find someone else to be your booty call.”

“Wait,wait, wait, wait, wait,” I hold my breath. I can picture him still in bed, finger hovering over the end call button just waiting for me to give him a reason. Static filters through the line, his breath hitting the receiver. “I can’t drive home.” I pout a little, swivelling in my seat. The bartender keeps looking over at me, jerking back to work again when I give him a little wave. He’s sorta cute. 

“Where are you?” “Huh?” River repeats his demand, drawing out every word like an asshole. But, that’s a good question. I spin around on my stool, looking for a sign or something with the name on it. 

“Uhhhhh, a bar?” he groans, my heart doing a backflip. “Hey kid,” the cute bartender comes around the counter to take his phone from my hand, bringing it up to his own ear. “I’ll take it from here.” I bite my lip, letting his words swirl into a watery mess as he talks to River; swinging my feet on the barstool and making it twist beneath me. 

“Your ride is on his way,” he touches my hair, making me squirm back and half fall out of my seat. When I stand the floor moves under me, making it hard to walk. The floorboards twist and bend with every step I take, the ground coming up to meet my boots until I get to the door- pulling hard on the heavy frame. It swings open, someone outside holding it for me as I trip over myself. 

The fresh air is cold, the wind knocking curls into my eyes. The ground is making me dizzy, my back hitting the wall for me to slide down to the ground. That’s better. I wonder if my roommate is still busy. I can’t stand seeing him with her, being happy and clinging to her like his life depends on it. Maybe River can bring me to the woods so I can become a monk and give up on all physical commitments. Being cold all the time would be better than this. 

River.. I haven’t talked to him since the fight. I missed his voice, even if he sounded just as pissed on the phone as he did that night. 

His brights are on when he pulls up, blinding my already spotty vision. I blink, barely making him out in front of the bright lights as he walks up to me; still in his pyjama pants. God, he looks like an angel all washed out like that, a halo of light surrounding him. He extends a hand, pale skin shining. I stare back at his palm, lips parting in awe. 

“What, did you go braindead? Get off your ass.” angel image ruined. I take his hand, letting him pull me roughly to my feet and pull me towards his car. The warm air inside feels so good, I didn’t even realise I was cold before. How long was I outside waiting anyway? The radio is on low, playing Rain’s favourite country station to break the silence as he drives. He looks tired. Bedhead and his coat thrown over his sleep shirt, almost like he was in a hurry to get here. 

“You’re a dumbass, you know that?” he looks at me, those baby blues freezing my heart even when he’s mad at me. What happened to not wanting him anymore? I barely remember what we were fighting about now. “Why did you call me?”

“I knew your number.” he scoffs. “Yeah, sure.” a smile teases at the corner of his mouth, but he doesn’t say anything more about it. I can’t help but stare at him, watching his lips move along with the old song playing but no sound coming through. I’d love to hear him sing again, Rain has such a pretty voice. 

“What’s that stupid look for?” “You’re pretty.” I didn’t mean to say that, it just came out before I had a chance to think about it. But it’s so hard to look away from him. Rain shakes his head, reaching over to ruffle my hair. 

“You’re a mess.” he laughs, the most beautiful sound I’ll ever hear in my life. 

“I’m sorry.” “Sorry for what?” for waking him up in the middle of the night. For letting him see me like this. For fighting with him. For not trying to make up. For being a mess. “For everything.” Rain looks out at the empty road before leaning over the console to press his lips to my cheek, pulling away just as quickly as he appeared. “Don’t be.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://galactictwink.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
